


Resolutions

by Abyssinian



Series: Coming Back [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Back in New York, F/M, M/M, New Friends, New Year's Eve, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are back in New York for New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

Despite the late hour Stiles called his dad a few minutes before midnight, when they walked into his apartment. He told his father that everything went well and he shouldn't worry so much. The bags were carelessly dropped by the door and after a quick visit to the bathroom Stiles fell into bed. A few minutes later Derek joined him, rearranging his body so the wolf was spooning him, his face buried in Stiles' neck.  
Derek was woken in the early morning hours by Stiles thrashing and whimpering in his sleep.  
"Shh Stiles. Calm down." The humans heart was racing. Derek tightened his embrace, his right hand splayed over Stiles' heart. He didn't wake up, but stopped moving, while his heart rate went down slowly as well. Derek kissed his neck a few times and went back to sleep himself.  
Around noon Stiles came to his senses with a sigh. He was disoriented for a moment taking in his surroundings and the warm body beside him. It felt like he could breathe again, so he took a few deep long breaths of the cool New York air to settle his nerves.  
Derek woke up sniffing the air and instantly wiping at the tears sliding from the corner of Stiles' eye. "Hey, are you alright?"  
"Relieved to be home."  
"You had a nightmare." The werewolf pressed closer into his side.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay." He kissed his cheek a few times. "How about I buy you breakfast?" He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Or lunch."  
"Mhm. Sounds good. But can we shower first, I feel gross."  
"You smell it, too."  
"Thanks, that's what I need to hear, when I wake up."  
The shower was short, but filled with caresses and small kisses. Stiles wondered why it felt like they had been apart, when they hadn't.

"Fuck it's cold." Stiles complained as they walked the short distance to the bistro they had chosen.  
Derek merely chuckled beside him, his own hands deep in his jacket pockets, breath clouding in the icy air. "It's not that cold."  
"It's below freezing." The human complained.  
"We're almost there."

Stiles watched the people walking by, hectic, making last minute shopping runs for fireworks and food. He slowly ate the last of his fries, while Derek was at the restroom.  
"Hey, you're back."  
Stiles startled and dropped the fry in surprise, looking up into Cindy's smiling face.  
"Yeah, hi." He smiled back at his friend, who sat down beside him with a paper coffee cup.  
"How was it?"  
"Good to see my dad and my friends."  
"You look tired."  
"Came in late last night." Stiles sighed, but smiled.  
Cindy jumped when the werewolf appeared in his seat across from Stiles seemingly out of nowhere. But she caught herself after a few seconds and looked at the older man. "I see tall, dark and handsome is still here."  
"Derek." He growled by way of introduction, picking up his coffee cup scowling, not acknowledging her otherwise.  
"Were you with your folks?" Stiles ignored his boyfriend's rudeness.  
"Yeah, a couple of days. You know, my sisters and brother with their families. It was nice, haven't seen them in awhile."  
Stiles' answering smile barely curled his lips. He finished his coffee as well and Derek signaled the waitress to pay. Cindy had finished her own coffee and exited with the two men.  
"So, you got plans for tonight?"  
"Time Square, watch the ball drop. You?"  
"Just going to a bar with a couple of the others. You could come too, before you go to Time Square."  
Stiles glanced at Derek from the corner of his eyes. The wolf hadn't said much the whole time, giving only short replies, when asked directly. "Uhm, maybe. You can text me the details and we'll see, okay?"  
"I'll do that." She smiled and waved when she had to get into her subway station and Stiles let his hand slide into Derek's and tangled their fingers. He squeezed lightly to get the man's attention.  
"Hey." His voice was but a whisper.  
"I'm fine. Just…she's loud."  
"I'm loud." He grinned at the wolf.  
"I'm used to you."  
"So, no to meeting the others tonight?"  
"We don't have to decide right away, right?"  
"No. Let's go home."

In his apartment, their apartment, Stiles smiled at the thought, he made hot chocolate and they curled up on the couch in front of the TV.  
"Are you okay?" The human asked in a commercial break, while rubbing his cheek on the wolf's shoulder.  
"Tired." Derek kissed his temple. "But we should meet your friends for dinner."  
"You sure?" Stiles grabbed his jaw to make him look into his eyes. "We can eat here and only go out for the ball drop."  
"It's fine. I should meet your friends."  
"Only if you want to. You can meet them another time."  
"You want to go, right?" Derek caressed his cheek gently.  
Stiles averted his gaze. "Kinda."  
"Then we'll go."  
Stiles searched his eyes for a moment, before he leant forward mashing their lips together in a sloppy hungry kiss. When they separated again, Stiles noticed they had lost a significant amount of time, but he couldn't bring himself to care, wrapped up in Derek's arms, warm and safe. He snuggled into the older man's side until it was time to get ready to leave.  
"Stiles?"  
The younger man looked at him through the bathroom mirror, still tugging at his hair. "Yeah?"  
"Why didn't you tell her about us?"  
"Who? Cindy?" Derek nodded curtly. "Uhm, I…wasn't sure if you were comfortable with that."  
"Did it look like I was in Beacon Hills, when we walked all over town holding hands?"  
"No, it…that was. I don't know, that was friends and family."  
"These are your friends, too. Are they not?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you not want them to know that you're with a man?"  
At that he snorted. "Please, they know I'm into guys."  
"What then?" The werewolf's voice was soft beside his ear.  
Stiles shrugged again. "It didn't come up, so I didn't volunteer the information. There was no deeper meaning behind not telling her, that you are not just my friend anymore, that I haven't seen in a very long time." He sighed. "And since we're going to meet them, they'll all know soon enough." The teen turned around to him and cupped the older man's cheeks. "You are not some secret. You are mine. You hear me? You are mine to keep, to protect and to love." Stiles touched their foreheads together. "And I will never let anybody think anything else." He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Derek's mouth and slid his hands around his neck and into his hair, to hug him tightly. The wolf returned the hug around his human's waist and dragged his nose through the short brown hair.  
"Are we going or staying?" Derek whispered into his ear.  
Stiles giggled quietly. "Going. I need to show you off."  
The werewolf huffed in annoyance. "And I'm back to being a piece of meat. Great."  
"I have waited far too long for this to not be insufferable about having a hot boyfriend."  
"Fine, but if you push it, I'm leaving."  
"I would never…"  
"Yeah, right."The wolf shook his head lightly.  
Stiles checked himself in the mirror one last time and they left. The bar was only a few subway stops away, so they arrived only twenty minutes later. The human had let go of Derek's hand to open the door, the wolf trailing in behind him and following him towards the table where he had spotted his friends. The place was packed with people in various states of inebriation. Cindy and two others scooted farther up the bench they were sitting on to make room for the newcomers.  
"Hey everyone, this is Derek." He gestured at the man beside him and the others greeted him with smiles and some small waves. Stiles was proud of the older man, he didn't even look threatening and even smirked a few times at jokes. After the food was devoured and Stiles was on his dessert Derek had ordered a whiskey, being the only one actually allowed to drink alcohol. When Stiles eyed his tumbler and eventually reached for it, Derek held it out of his reach to stop him. But the boy snuck his arm around his neck to pull him closer and kiss him, using his distraction to grab the glass. He made no attempt to get it back but narrowed his eyes at the younger man. Stiles took a few small sips of the amber liquid savoring the taste on his tongue, before he handed it back.  
"Thanks." Stiles smiled and pecked his lips again.  
"Finish your dessert before it melts."  
Cindy stared at them for a minute, until Derek stared back, very nearly glaring. "So not just a friend?"  
Stiles looked confused for a moment. "Huh? Derek? No. Not anymore." He smiled again around his ice cream spoon. The girl just smiled back and turned to answer a question directed at her.  
"See." Stiles whispered into his ear and the wolf nodded minutely. "When're we leaving tomorrow?"  
"Early afternoon. Takes about three and a half hours. You still want to come right?"  
"Of course. I want to meet them all." He smiled and placed a short sweet and icy kiss to Derek's lips.  
"Okay." Derek nodded. "Good."  
"Babe, when do we have to leave?"  
Derek consulted his phone for the time. "Half an hour. We can go a little earlier. Not sure how well we're gonna get through."  
"Okay, let me hit the bathroom, then we can go."

The subways were packed but brought them to their destination none the less, with enough time to comfortably find a good place. They had a good view and watched the people around them for a while, the coming and going and moving around.  
Stiles shivered, beside Derek. "Can you get me a hot chocolate? I saw a cart a few yards back."  
"Yeah." The wolf pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'll be right back."  
"Thanks."  
After a few minutes a man stood himself a few feet to Stiles' left, not paying him any mind at first. The man took a deep breath of the cold air and then turned to face Stiles. The teen registered the movement and the gaze directed at him. He turned as well and narrowed his eyes at the older man.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Is he with you?" The man looked almost a little hopeful.  
"Excuse me?" Stiles' frown deepened in confusion.  
His boyfriend chose that very moment to come back from the other side not seeing the other man right away. "Here you go." He placed the paper cup in Stiles' hand, looked up and froze. "Caleb…"  
"Derek." Suddenly the two were hugging and Stiles just stared.  
When the length of the hug made him uncomfortable the boy cleared his throat. Derek startled away from the other man and back to Stiles' side.  
"Sorry." He didn't meet his boyfriends eyes. "This is Caleb." He gestured to him, but still didn't look up at the younger man.  
"I got that." He averted his gaze from Derek to the stranger, looking at him expectantly.  
"We were friends, when he lived here." Caleb told him.  
"Okay." Stiles sighed and jerked his head once from side to side. "Wait. How do you have friends here? One anyway." He waved his hand at Caleb.  
"What kind of a question is that? And why is that your business?" Caleb got a little defensive.  
"You tell me. You smelled him on me."  
The strangers eyes went wide. "I…"  
"You asked, if he was with me. With your puppy dog eyes and everything. So where is the surprise here?"  
"He knows." Caleb stared at Derek disbelievingly and Derek couldn't help himself but look at him like he was stupid.  
"Have you been listening? Of course I know."  
Derek had turned his whole body into him, one hand at his nape and the other at his cheek. "I lived here for six years. I had a few friends." The wolf pressed a kiss into Stiles' hair.  
"You are a couple?" Caleb now asked tentatively.  
"You have a problem with that, too?" The human snapped.  
Now bracketing his face with both hands forcing him to look at him, Derek was searching his eyes.  
"Hey."  
Stiles cast his eyes down and sighed. "Sorry." He let himself fall into the taller man's body sipping his hot chocolate occasionally.  
"By the way, I don't have a problem, I'm just surprised."  
"It's okay. He gets protective."  
"Of you?" Caleb's eyebrows shot up. "He's human." Derek just shrugged. "Where were you? Last we knew, you went to Beacon Hills, then the shit with Peter happened and a while after that you kinda vanished."  
"I was in Boston. Silas took us in."  
"Us? You and him?"  
"Me and Cora. I came back here a month ago, for him."  
"Cora. But…" The other werewolf tried to wrap his head around the fact of the youngest Hale sibling being alive.  
"She found me in Beacon Hills."  
"Wow." He breathed deeply. "What about…?" Caleb didn't actually know the teen's name yet.  
"Stiles is from Beacon Hills."  
"You should come by some time. Soon."  
"We'll be out of town for a couple of days, after that I'll come over."  
"Thank you. It'll mean a lot."  
"I know I should have done this earlier." Derek sighed. "You look good."  
"I am good. Got married last year." He held up his left hand, branding a narrow gold wedding band.  
"Congratulations."  
"Thank you. You look tired. Both of you."  
"We came back from Beacon Hills late last night."  
"You have friends there?" Caleb asked cautiously.  
"Not really. I went with Stiles, he has his dad and some friends. His old pack."  
"The true alpha, right?"  
"Yeah, that's Scott."  
Caleb's gaze had wandered to the human a few times and he had seen him twitch a little at the mention of the pack and his best friend. "Bad blood?"  
"It's complicated." Derek sighed. "So, what are you doing here all alone?"  
"Sarah is on her way. Actually she should already be here…" Caleb looked around and spotted his wife coming toward them. She greeted first Caleb and he then introduced her to the other two men. Stiles relaxed a little in the presence of the woman and joined the conversation occasionally, until the countdown started. They all joined into the cheers at midnight and the couples kissed.  
"Happy New Year." Stiles wished Caleb and Sarah, before he turned back to Derek, when the all-around noise started to subside a little, the fireworks overhead still exploding, coloring the sky. The human looked up into his boyfriends eyes.  
"So, any life changing plans for the new year?" He had a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.  
"I think I already did the life changing last month. I'm not planning on doing any more of it, anytime soon. What about you?"  
"Nothing much different I guess. Study. Try not to be too distracted by my boyfriend to keep my grades up." Stiles grinned happily. "Make a good impression on your pack. I don't know." He kissed Derek again, longer this time and only separated their lips, when he heard Caleb clear his throat. They both turned to face him.  
"Wanna go for a drink with us?"  
"Yeah, why not. Stiles?"  
"Sure."  
"Is our place ok? It's not far." Sarah asked with a smile.  
"Yeah." Derek agreed.

They were spread out in the living room with champagne and Stiles started feeling the effects of the alcohol. The slight tingle was kinda fun and he leant into Derek's side. Sarah asked a lot of questions and as Stiles warmed up to them, so did he. Once again the human wondered, how it was possible he felt so at ease and comfortable around these wolves he didn't know and couldn't be around his old pack without feeling trapped and on edge. He sighed and snuggled further into his wolf.  
It was nearing four in the morning and Stiles' eyes were drooping.  
"It was really good seeing you again Caleb and I figure we'll see more of each other now that I live here, but we should get some sleep before we hit the road later."  
"You could always stay."  
"That is a kind offer, but we still need to pack some stuff and get everything in order before we leave and get ourselves cleaned up." Derek answered with a smile.  
"Okay, suit yourself. Might wanna tell Stiles you're leaving." Caleb grinned.  
"'m 'wake." The boy mumbled into Derek's shoulder and the wolf chuckled.  
"Come on. Let's get you into your bed." Derek tugged him to his feet and they said their farewell to Caleb and Sarah.

At home Stiles stripped and fell right into bed, with Derek following him a few minutes later. The werewolf rearranged the teen so he fit to his front and fell asleep as well.


End file.
